Fire Damage
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: When Clare ends up in the hospital, will it make Eli confess his love for Clare? And if he does, will Clare be able to hear it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know I haven't published a story in sooo long! I had all the stories hand written, but I never got a chance to type them up. Then when Degrassi came back, I thought I'd save the stories until Now or Never was over. And now that it is :( I figured now would be the perfect time to.

This is a really long Author's Note, so without further ramblings, here is Fire Damage Chapter 1!

* * *

><p>Alli knocked on Eli's door rapidly until Cece answered, "Hi."<p>

Alli sighed nervously, "Hi. Is Eli here?"

Cece worried and confused called, "Eli, there's a girl at the door for you."

Eli ran downstairs to see Alli at the door with her eyes filled with tears.

Eli confused asked, "Alli, what are you doing here?"

Alli wiped her eyes and said, "Have you heard from Clare?"

Eli thought for a moment before saying, "No, she's at her grandmother's. Why?"

Alli sighed, "Have you been watching the news?"

Eli shook his head and Alli continued, "There was a really bad fire on Clare's grandmother's street."

Eli asked, "You don't think…?"

Before Eli could finish Alli's phone rings.

Alli answered, "Hi Mr. Edwards. Yeah, I saw it on the news. Is Clare okay? Oh my god! Which hospital? I'm on my way."

Eli asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Alli sobbed on Eli, "Clare's hurt. It's serious. She's on her way to St. Mike's hospital."

Eli grabbed Alli's arm and pulled her into Morty and sped to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Alli found Mr. and Mrs. Edwards in tears.

Alli ran up to them and they hugged Alli.

Eli stood away knowing how much Clare's parents didn't like him.

Alli asked, "What happened?"

Mr. Edwards sighed, "She's got some burns, a broken leg and a broken arm from when the roof collapsed."

Eli heard everything and ran over to Alli and hugged her as she looked into Clare's room.

Eli looked away because he couldn't stand to see Clare like that and started to cry on Alli.

Alli was shocked that Eli was crying, but conforted him anyway.

Alli rubbed his back and said, "It's okay. Eli, I know Clare. She's strong. She'll make it through this."

* * *

><p>Aah! Cliffhanger! Will Clare make it through? Is there a certin reason that Eli's crying on Alli? Did Cece suspect anything? Tell me your predictions of what you think'll happen.<p>

I'll probably post the next chapter next Friday!

Review! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated in _FOREVER_! I've had the flu for weeks and I couldn't even get onto my computer. Sorry for the delay.

Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Eli walked into Clare's hospital room and walked up to Clare's bed and sat down in a chair next to her bed and sat down and grabbed her hand.<p>

Eli started crying, "Clare, please. Wake up. I love you."

Clare's eyes opened slightly and Eli sighed a sigh of relief and hugged her.

As soon as Eli touched Clare, she winced in pain.

Eli backed away from Clare and said, "I'm so sorry."

Clare sighed, "It's okay. Did you really mean what you said?"

Eli walked up to Clare and grabbed her hand, "Yeah, I've been wanting to tell you for a while. Clare, I love you."

A weak smile spread across Clare's face, "Eli, I love you, too."

Clare wiped Eli's tears and pulled him in by the shirt in for a kiss.

Alli walked in and ran up to Clare, "Oh! Thank god you're okay."

Alli notices the two being all lovey-dovey, "And I will see you later."

And walked out of the room.

Eli sat back down next to Clare holding her hand.

A doctor walked in, "Ms. Edwards, I'm pleased to see you're awake, but you'll have to stay in the hospital. A nurse will be in to run some tests soon."

The doctor left and Eli said, "So, what are your injuries exactly?"

Clare sighed, "Burned skin, a broken leg and a broken arm."

Clare looked at Eli, "When the roof collapsed on me, all I could think about was you. Never being able to kiss you, hug you, or tell you I love you."

Eli grabbed both of Clare's hands and put them in his own, "You were possibly dying and you were thinking about me?"

Clare smiled and nodded and hugged Eli.

Eli said, "When I heard about you being hurt, I was so scared that I would lose you."

Clare pulled Eli in for a kiss, "Eli, you're never gonna lose me."

Clare and Eli just smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Ahh, I just got emotional writing this! That the end of the story :(<p>

Review!


End file.
